


[Podfic] Handler

by RsCreighton



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed obvious to Eggsy that he'd be the next Galahad after he successfully offed Valentine. When an agent forces Merlin to stick to the test and refuses to let go of the fact that Eggsy didn't pass, Eggsy finds himself in a different position at Kingsman than he'd originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Handler

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Handler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439109) by [Galahard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard). 



> Thanks to Galahard for giving permission so I could record this. <3
> 
> Dr_Fumbles_McStupid and I are doing a fundraiser to help an author in fandom who has fallen on some hard times financially, so if you are interested in seeing a specific podfic done by either myself or Fumbles please stop by [ THIS LINK HERE ](https://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.dreamwidth.org/25213.html) Any and all help is appreciated. <3
> 
> Happy listening, lovelies.

Cover Art provided by Me

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * ## Downloads

    * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Kingsman/Handler/%5bKingsman%5d%20Handler.mp3) | **Size:** 71 MB | **Duration:** 1:16:32
    * [Podbook](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Kingsman/Handler/%5bKingsman%5d%20Handler.m4b) | **Size:** 73 MB | **Duration:** 1:16:32

  
---|---


End file.
